9AM In Italy
by RonRon100
Summary: In a time where Italy was just becoming its own country and everything was simple, there was a balance between light and dark, good and evil. That balance was known as the harbinger. And while there was nothing wrong with the balance, all it would take was one chance meeting with the most electrifying man in the world to throw everything in the world into chaos. The Rock/OC R&R (:
1. Way Back When

**Hello readers, and welcome to my newest fanfic 9AM In Italy. Things are going to be played a little differently. This here is going to feature quite a bit of supernatural stuff, so I hope you're ready for an electrifying experience. This is the prequel story to xxFeistyxx's Dangerous Liaisons starring her OC Arianna Mendillo in Italy 1863, and of course stars the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, the Rock! So when you think of Ari, think of a 'dark side' AJ Lee and think of the Rock as…the Rock. You smell what the Rock is cooking? Good, now let's get going with chapter one of 9 AM in Italy!**

**Chapter 1: Way Back When**

"if you smell what the Rock is cooking."

These 8 bold words molded into one iconic phrase was going to be the mantra that defined a generation. This phrase was going to define a great battle. This battle was going to define a man who would captivate the world. But only one person would personify the electricity and greatness that was to become of this soon-to-be legendary man, and her name was Arianna Mendillo.

The year was 1863, and city was Milano, Italy. The country had just gained its independence a couple of years prior, and things were definitely beginning to look up for the citizens. Was there a bright future ahead for the country? Only time would tell.

One person who definitely didn't care about bright futures this bright morning was a woman by the name of Arianna. Awaking from her deep slumber with cranky eyes, she grabbed her towel and made her way to her home's bathroom. The bathroom featured a huge rotating mill that could be used for a number of purposes, such as scooping up armfuls of water, showering, washing your face, giving pets a bath, or even washing your own clothes.

As Ari made her way in, she caught a glimpse of her older sister Amanda, shining her face up with as much cosmetic cream and baby oil as possible. "Damn sis, don't you think your face is shined up enough? You look like a mirror ball," Ari snarkily commented, as she made her way to the mill, brushing her teeth.

"Screw you Ari," Amanda said, rubbing more. "You can never ever put a limit on beauty. Many men are going to be at this gala tonight, and I intend to look as good as possible. Maybe one of them will take me home with them tonight," she said grinning.

Ari rolled her eyes at Amanda as she began washing her face. "You know damn well that all you want is their money anyway," she said in a sarcastic tone as Amanda scoffed. "That's not true at all and you know it! I'm just trying to secure a safe and financial future for myself! Not everyone can be the harbinger like you Arianna. Mom and Dad spoil the hell out of you," Amanda said, finishing up the last of her shining session.

"You've got an entire new wardrobe, they give you money anytime you need it, and you're engaged to that handsome aristocrat Alberto Del Rio," she said, slightly jealous. "You should feel honored that you've got it all."

Ari finished cleaning herself up and listened carefully to Amanda as she changed clothes. "Look, being me isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I love Alberto and all, don't get me wrong but—" she was cut off as the two ladies' older brother Aaron came barreling through, making his way into the bathroom and shoving them out as he closed it and locked it. "Get out of here, this one's gonna blow!" his voice echoes through the bathroom wall.

The smell whiffed its way through the cracks of the door, making both girls' faces grimace at the horrid smell. Their mother, Autumn Mendillo, happened to walk by, and paused, her nose catching a whiff at the horrible smell as well. "Did Aaron pull a muscle again?" she asked.

Ari shook her head as she began to walk by. "Trust us mom, you don't want to know," Ari said, picking up the pace as she began skipping away. "Stay out of trouble Arianna and make sure that Alberto is there to protect you, understand?" her mother called after her. "Yeah mom, thanks for caring!" Ari said, and as she grabbed her bag, headed out the door where her two good friends, Layla El and Eve Torres were waiting for her.

Eve had already known Ari's secret for quite a while, but for some odd reason, Ari refused to pull the trigger on telling Layla her secret just yet. Eve didn't know why, but she was willing to keep a secret for her best friend no matter what.

"Hey Ari, glad to see you again!" Eve said, hugging the brunette as did Layla. "Yeah, we haven't seen you in days!" Layla exclaimed, but Ari rolled her eyes.

"Big whoop. I've only been either stuck at home or over at Alberto's," Ari said, acting as if it was a big deal.

"You must love being engaged to him," Layla commented with a smirk, nudging her in the arm.

Ari sighed. "Hell no I don't. I'm not trying to settle down, I mean I'm only 20. Good grief, but my parents don't seem to care about that at all," she said. "He keeps trying to get me to take the next step, which is bed, but I'm not sure I want to," she said, as the girls started walking.

"Well he'll get over it eventually. Besides, don't you like a guy with a big ego anyway Ari?" Eve asked, as Layla grinned, both awaiting a response.

"You know I hate you two right?" she said, smiling and laughing with them as they trekked along. They immediately stopped in their tracks, and hid behind a dumpster when they witnessed someone being thrown into the side of a building.

From Ari's view, it looked like a homeless man who was getting the holy hell beaten out of him. The abuser? An apparent bald-headed giant who looked to be about seven feet tall and 400 pounds at the very least. The other girls hid behind Ari as she watched on.

The giant made his way over to the rather rough looking man, and seized him by his shirt. "Alright Foley, quit holding back on me. Where the hell is my money?!" he yelled in at the man named Foley, Ari had presumed.

Foley spat a loose tooth out of his mouth and it hit the giant in the forehead. "I already told you Show, I don't have any money for you. So you can toss me around all you want, just as long as you have a nice day when we're done here, alright?" Foley said. Ari had to admit, whoever this Foley guy was, he was taking this beating like a man.

She began to hop out and try to go help, but Eve pulled her back down, covering up her glowing hand. "Not here Ari," she hissed, making Layla raise an eyebrow. She would have to ask about that later.

As the three ladies poked their heads back out, they were astonished to see the giant called "Show" apparently slapping the hell out of Foley's chest, and tossing him around like yesterday's lunch.

What they didn't count on however, was a young looking man in his 20s turning the corner and entering the array. The man had on what looked like an expensive thousand dollar looking shirt, sleek black slacks, and some black loose-fitted shoes. What really caught Ari's eye was the tattoo that he was sporting on his right arm; it looked like a bull of some kind, and needless to say, she was definitely tuned all the way in now.

Right when the man turned the corner, Show had tossed Foley, and as if he had sensed it, the man with the Brahma Bull tattoo stepped to the side, although part of Foley's blood stained his expensive shirt, and Ari smirked at the displeasured look on his face.

Glancing at the giant, the man made his way towards him, stopped and rolled his shoulders. Show caught notice of this, and raised his arm in the air in a mighty fashion, roaring to the skies. The Samoan man simply quirked an eyebrow, then in mocking fashion, repeated the same action that Show had just done.

The giant roared. "You think you're funny? Why don't I just choke yo—" he stopped speaking in his tracks as the Samoan held up his hand. After looking around to make sure that everyone was quiet, he decided to captivate everyone in attendance with a dramatic entrance. "FINALLY, THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO MILANO, ITALY!" he rang out in charismatic fashion.

He then carried on. "You think you impress the Rock Big Show? With your overgrown hairy ass and your baby bald head, raising your hand up in the sky like you're reaching for a stack of toilet paper? The Rock says you are nothing jabroni," he said cockily.

"Nothing? How about I destroy you right now!" Show threatened, but the Rock slapped him dead in his face. "You ruined the Rock's shirt, so now the Rock's gonna return the favor by whooping your monkey ass all over Italy!"

Big Show glared down at the cocky man who called himself the Rock, backing up a few steps. "I'm not afraid of anybody! I can beat up Foley and I can sure as hell kick your ass!" Show responded, as Rock started to laugh.

"Sure you can jabroni. The Rock looks at you Show, and as he sees sweat rolling down your bald head, and piss rolling down your leg!" The Rock paused for a moment, before pulling out a footlong Italian sandwich from his bag and continuing. "The Rock says he's gonna take this long Italian bread sandwich, smooth it out real nice, put condiments on it, but hold the mayo because the Rock doesn't like mayo, toast the sandwich up, turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

The Rock's ears perked up a bit as he sensed some hushed laughter from nearby, and as his shaded eyes searched his surroundings, finally landing on three ladies hiding behind a dumpster. Layla and Eve had ducked their heads down, but Ari stayed up watching with genuine interest. Her eyes were met with cool smile and an infamously raised eyebrow, causing her to slightly giggle as the Rock turned his eyes back to Show.

It was a good thing that he did too, because Show had a rather large balled up fist coming in strong toward his face. The Rock ducked to the side, beginning to deliver right hands to the giant repeatedly. As Big Show lost his balance, the Rock's last right hand sent him stumbling into a pair of trash cans. Still not content, Rock allowed Big Show to get to his feet before hooking his right arm around Show's shoulders, and dropping him straight to the hard pavement.

"if you ever mess up the Rock's expensive shirt again, there's gonna be hell to pay, you understand that jack?" Rock warned the giant, as he crawled away.

The man known as Foley made his way over to the Rock as the man with the bull tattoo took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. "Hey, Rock isn't it? I just wanted to say thanks for the save back there. I didn't think I would be able to take him alone," he said, flashing an odd-looking smile at the Rock to say the least.

The Rock shrugged him off. "Yeah whatever jabroni. Just don't expect the Rock to fight all your battles for you. He only did it for his shirt," he said, and even though Rock was shrugging him off, Foley felt as if they had somehow become best buddies.

"However, if we're going to be friends as you call it, you must remember one thing, and one thing always jabroni," Rock warned. "What's that?" Foley asked.

"If ya smell what the Rock is cooking!" he shouted out loud as electricity rang down from the skies in impressive fashion, and Rock was on his way.

Ari looked up at the sky in amazement. She definitely hadn't known that there were others like her around. Individuals capable of such amazing power. With this, she definitely was determined to find out just who the Rock was and what he was about, and just maybe on the side, get to know him a little better.

**Not bad huh? I do hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. It was definitely fun and there will definitely be more on the way, so stay tuned! I'd like to thank xxFeistyxx for allowing me the opportunity to write this prequel to her story because I'm having a ball with it. Be sure to read her fic "Dangerous Liaisons" as it will help make sense of what's going on now and what will transpire in the future chapters so stay tuned everybody and don't forget to review! (:**

**-Ronnie**


	2. Stalk the Rock

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to chapter 2 of 9AM In Italy! It must be crazy to see the Rock in a time period like this, but as we know, the Rock is a timeless character so he can fit in anywhere. So just what exactly awaits the Great One as well as the Harbinger Arianna in this chapter? Let's find out in chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Arianna belongs to xxFeistyxx while any other wrestlers you see and know belong to the WWE.**

**Chapter 2: Stalk the Rock**

"So there the Rock was, going toe to toe with these creeps from Stonehenge. These jabronis thought they could get away with stealing the Rock's brand new shirt! So, the Rock said you damn Stonehenge jabronis, if you got any set of 'stones' in your pants, you'll toss back the Rock's shirt and take your stony asses back to Jabroni Drive where you belong!" the Rock exclaimed in dramatic fashion to his newfound 'friend' Mick Foley as they walked the streets of downtown Milano near the flea markets having sales.

Foley was definitely intrigued by the dramatic stories that the Rock had been telling him of late, even if some of the things he were being told sounded a little too unreal. How was it possible for a man to control the power of electricity? That sounded a little too outrageous to him, but hey, the stories were definitely intriguing so he continued to listen on anyway.

"So these Stonehenge roodypoos wouldn't back down, so the Rock had to take on all of them by himself. With the currents of electricity flowing through my hands and through my veins, the Rock proceeded to punch them one by one by damn one until he laid the smackdown on all of their candy asses!" Rock said, with a smile crossing onto his face for the first time that day.

"Wow Rock, that's crazy! I mean, a little unbelievable, but still amazing! You'd make an amazing storyteller for the kids down the way!" Mick exclaimed. He definitely loved kids.

"The Rock ain't no damn storyteller Mick! You think the Rock makes up these stories? The Rock did fight those stone ogres from Stonehenge, and he whooped their monkey asses. The Rock does have the power of electricity and the Rock is without a shadow of a doubt the Great One." He arched his eyebrow as Mick had a confused look cross his face.

"You don't believe the Great One? Watch this." The Rock pointed to a man who looked like a local fisherman going to the stands to buy an entire stack of fresh fruit bananas. "Monkey ass," the Rock muttered. Conjuring up a storm overhead of the customer with his finger, the Rock snapped his fingers and a small chain of lightning rain out and electrocuted the bananas, turning them as black as coal.

"No my motherfucking bananas!" the fisherman cried out in distress, before storming off a mad wreck of a man.

"Did you see that Mick?" the Rock laughed, as Mick lightly chuckled and shook his head. "I don't see how you can get a kick out of torturing these poor people like that," he said, on the fence about the matter.

The Rock rolled his eyes and pushed his shades back up to the bridge of his nose. "Know your role and shut your mouth Foley. These people love the Rock, and they love that the Rock uses them for amusement to entertain the millions…" Foley scratched his head as the Rock paused for some uncertain reason. 5 minutes went by and a sound still wasn't heard.

"Uh Rock, what are you pausing for? Millions of what?" Mick asked, and as if on cue, the Rock picked right back up with what he was saying. "And millions of Rock's fans!" he finished.

"Now then, you jabroni, let's go and let the Rock buy you some clothes from that nice stand over there. For crying out loud, you dress like a hobo!" he said, and as Mick laughed, Rock put a foot to his ass to move him along as they journeyed to the clothing stand.

Not that far away, across the street and a bit up the road, Arianna and her friends Eve and Layla watched carefully and began to talk over what they had just seen transpire.

"Good grief, he was so bloody loud the whole block could hear his dumb ass," Layla complained, as Ari smirked. Eve disagreed with her.

"Oh come on Layla, he was being dramatic. Haven't you ever heard of playwrights, stages, and theater?" she countered.

"Oh of course Eve, how could I not? They're practically our only forms of entertainment!" she complained once more.

"Oh come on Lay, lighten up. They're fun forms of entertainment and you know it! I mean, what are you gonna do? Learn witchcraft and invent a video game? Whatever that is," Ari said as she and Eve laughed together.

Layla rolled her eyes once more. "Why do you two find this fool funny? His jests are hurtful jabs towards the man he just saved—"

"And yet the man he just saved doesn't seem to care. In fact, he looks grateful to have the guy around," Eve commented as she looked back up to see the Rock ripping through the clothes finding something for Mick Foley's size. "Besides, he's kinda cute," Eve noted.

"And sexy," Ari added, but covered her mouth rather quickly. "Oops," she said, though she couldn't help but let a sly smile cross over her face.

"Aren't you engaged anyway?" Layla asked, a smile of her own coming onto her face. "Alberto wouldn't be too pleased to know that his fiancée is out stalking a stranger she doesn't even know."

"Who said I wanted to stalk him? I just want to get to know the guy, maybe become his friend," Ari said with a wink.

"So much for youthful innocence," Eve joked, earning a light jab in the ribs from her best friend.

"Shut up Eve! Now then, what do you say we go follow him? Who's up for a game of Stalk the Rock?" Ari asked, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds like a sex game, but sure let's do it!" Eve exclaimed. "What about you Layla? You in?"

The Brit shook her head profusely. "No that's okay, I need to head off, I have things to do," she said in a disappointed tone.

"Well whatever, have fun doing whatever it is you do. Don't cast any spells now!" Ari teased as she begin skipping down the street with Eve following after her.

Layla glared at the petite girl as she and Eve left her behind. She was tired of feeling like the odd one out all the time, and the fact that they were making fun of her made her even angrier. What hurt the most though is what they were saying was the truth. Layla did indeed know spells. Not that they needed to know that anyway, but in due time, Ari would find out what it was like to mess with a witch. There was something about her, and Layla could sense it, but she would observe for now.

Without further ado, Layla bid a silent goodbye, slowly making her way around a hidden building, and disappeared without a trace.

**The Stands**

Ari and Eve reached a safe stopping point, hiding behind a bench and watching as the Rock slapped the taste out a locale's mouth for stealing the last shirt before the Rock could get his hands on it.

"Well, he's certainly not the shy type now is he?" Eve smirked as she watched the locale eat a Rock Bottom through the clothes stand.

"Nope, not even in the slightest. I like bluntness and attitude," she smirked, making a pair of binoculars with her hands and staring extra hard. Eve tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Lay did have a point though Ari. Are you sure it's wise for you to be doing this with you being engaged and all?" she asked out of concern as Ari scoffed and laughed.

"Relax Eve, who's to say we can't just be his friend?" she asked, still staring and eyes widening when the Rock caught sight of her once more and raised an eyebrow before he turned away and watched Foley put on some different shirts.

Ari began to shake with excitement and Eve immediately took notice. "Because you have that 'hungry for love' look on your face! Plus, what would your family say?"

Ari shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care honestly. They set me up with a man of their choice without even asking for my opinion on the matter. Way I see it, we do this under Ari's rules now. Hey, do you think when we meet him, I should arch my eyebrow to him like he does me?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in comedic fashion and making Eve burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nice eyebrow," she retorted, making Ari slap her upside the head. "Let's go," she said.

Standing up from behind the bench, the duo made their way across the street, careful not to get hit by any horse carriages. Once they made it, Ari immediately tapped the Rock on the shoulder.

As he spun around, Ari begin to talk in an upbeat manner. "Hi there Rocky. That's a nice shirt that you got there. I have to say, that's a nice thing you did to save your friend from that terrible giant. Also, where did you get those shades? I want to get a pair. Also, that brahma bull tattoo is sexy as hell—" she was stopped as the Rock immediately held a hand up to silence the young Italian as Eve could only shake her head.

"Finally, the Rock has come back to downtown Milano!" the Rock yelled out as Ari giggled at his ridiculous dramatic entrance. The Rock's eyes immediately landed on Ari as he raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you jabroni. You walk up to the Rock, interrupt the Rock and what he was doing, and you don't even have enough class to introduce yourself?! What is your name?" the Rock asked as dark clouds begin to circle high above in the skies.

Ari smiled without hesitance. "My name is—" the Rock immediately cut her off.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" he yelled in dramatic fury as chains of lightning lashed down to the ground, exploding several food and clothing stands all over the streets and down the block.

Ari was impressed with the Rock's display. It was amazing to say the least, or even…

"Electrifying," she said with shock and awe in her voice. The Rock raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't ever seen anyone respond to him in such a positive manner after pulling a stunt like that. He could still hear the fisherman crying and moaning over the oversmoked fish. "it's ruined!" he cried out as the Rock spat in disgust.

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled, then turned his attention back towards Ari.

"Now where was the Rock?" he asked.

"You were going to let me tell you that my name is Arianna," she said, sticking her tongue out in a teasing fashion. "Arianna huh? Well that's a pretty fine name. The Rock likes that name!" he said smirking as he took her lightly by the hand, and began to spin her around, taking in the view of her body.

"Like what you see?" she asked, with the Rock responding with a quick nod.

"Damn straight. You can come serve the Rock some of that hot pie anytime," he said with an electrifying grin, as he wrapped an arm around Ari's waist.

While Ari definitely didn't mind it, in fact his sudden move kind of turned her on, she looked at him with a hint of confusion. "You want me to bake you a pie?"

The Rock laughed hard, causing him to drop his head on Ari's shoulder, making her quirk an eyebrow at Eve, who only shrugged and chuckled to herself.

"What? I was being serious. Do you like apple pie? I can make that with ease," she said as she placed her palm on the bare region of his left chest.

"That's the Rock's favorite kind of pie," the Great One responded, as his hand began to undo the corset slightly.

Eve cleared her throat, making the Rock stop from going any further. "Tell you what Ari, you intrigue the Rock, so why don't you come spend a day one on one with the Great One? Huh? Right back at this location?" he inquired.

Ari pondered for a moment, and after consulting a quick look with Eve, who offered a thumbs up before stealing a few clothing items and heels from the broken stand, nodded her head.

"Yeah! What do you say tomorrow morning sometime? All my family will be out and about, so I'll be free to do whatever I want," she cheesed a smile.

"Anything huh?" the Rock smirked. "Alright tomorrow morning then. Right here at this broken stand. 9AM here in Italy, got it?"

"Got it," she said. "And I'll be sure to bring that apple pie you seem to desire so much," she said with a grin. Then by surprise, she kissed him under his chin, and squeezed out of his grip, fixing her corset as she stuck her tongue out once more. "See you tomorrow Brahma Bullhead!" she yelled, before running after Eve who had many stolen items in her hands she was carrying.

"The Rock will see you tomorrow crazy chick!" he called after her, earning a look from Mick Foley. "What? The Rock assumes it must run in the family! Now go try this shirt on, you still look like a hobo!"

**Well, there was chapter two! That was hella fun writing that chapter haha so don't forget to read, review, fave, follow, and recommend to a friend! Stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon!**

**-Ronnie**


	3. Risky Business

**Welp, here we are with a brand new chapter for 9AM In Italy! Not much to say here, so hope you enjoy and here's chapter 3 for you all!**

**Chapter 3: Risky Business**

As Arianna brushed her dark locks vivaciously like she was in a hurry, her younger sister Aaliyah looked on in slight concern. She had never seen her sister rush through something and try to look great for anyone, so the fact that she was doing this now was definitely interesting enough to peak an eyebrow or two.

"I just don't get the big idea Ari. I mean, Alberto has taken you on horse rides before and I didn't see you so excited, so what's the difference now?" Aaliyah asked.

"Maybe he got me the right horse that I wanted this time," Ari retorted, checking behind her ears and checking the gleam of her teeth to make sure that they were shining.

"Are you sure that's all there is to this? You may be the harbinger, but that doesn't excuse you from lying to your family," Aaliyah said, narrowing her eyebrows at her sister, while Ari smirked.

"I'm not lying," she said with a straight face, before turning back to her mirror and grinning to herself. It was getting close to that time and her family needed to leave. Right now.

"Hey sis, don't you hear mom calling you? You guys are going fishing with dad today," she said sticking out her tongue as Aaliyah's face grimaced. "Plus Amanda is on a date with some random Italian guy named Santino and both Aaron and Alonzo are at the downtown museum so it looks like we'll all be apart today, I'm afraid," Ari said with a smile as Aaliyah huffed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Anyways, I'm off to go fishing with the 'rents, don't leave a candle light on for me," she said, sighing as she left the room. Ari checked through the window to make sure that her family was in the carriage, and once they had taken off, she immediately sprinted into action. Taking a black belt and bonding it to her corset and red dress, she slipped on some sandals, grabbed her picnic basket with the fresh apple pie, and skipped out the door.

Checking to make sure that no one was looking, she began to skip down the sidewalk with a huge smile on her face. Nothing was going to stop her on this day, because she was spending it with her Brahma Bull. Turning corners, and sending low dark beams of telekinetic energy, she broke the wheels of the carriages, skipping past them like it was nothing.

Amidst the broken wheels, up ahead at that same spot, she saw the Rock smirking from afar at her, and dashing like the speed of light, she suddenly found herself right in the shadow of the man of electricity. "The Rock sees you came right on time, just as he expected. He also sees you caused a lot of mischief and mishaps for those jabronis down there," he commented.

Ari smirked at what seemed to be a compliment. "Is that your way of saying you're impressed? I did it all for you," she said, leaning up and pressing her lips to the Rock's cheek for a short kiss. The Rock smirked a cocky grin and clapped his hands a couple of times. "The Rock is definitely impressed Ari, now let the Rock show you his greeting to you Ari," he said.

Ari yelped out in loud surprise as she felt a hand filled with static collide with her rear end as the Rock laughed. "That wasn't funny!" she glared. "My butt feels like it's on fire now," she said, rubbing her backside in pain.

"The Rock does what he wants, when he wants jabroni, you got that?" the Rock said cockily as he stared down at the young Italian through his shaded glasses. As the Rock began to walk away, Ari suddenly concocted an idea.

"Well, I guess you don't want this nice hot pie that I brought along today," she said, smirking as the Rock immediately froze at a standstill and whipped his head around dramatically in quick fashion. "Come on now Ari, you know the Rock loves some apple pie," he said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

As he got closer, Ari's hand grew dark and with telekinetic force, drew the Rock forward and kicked him in the People's Jewels.

"We're gonna do things Ari's way if you want this pie, you understand that?" she asked, and the Rock could only groan in response. Taking advantage of her downed 'friend', Ari swiped the shades off of his face and put them on along with a nice straw hat she picked up nearby on her way there.

"I'm so electrifying!" she said with a grin, before using her powers to help the Rock back to his feet. "Now then, let's go have fun shall we?" she said, as the Rock glared at her, but behind his glare, Ari could have sworn that she saw a smirk.

**Milano Outskirts of Town**

The Rock had managed to cool down the pain that he was feeling earlier as he leaned against a shaded tree watching Ari rapidly set up a picnic with sandwiches of different lunch meats, some salads, fruits, and even a couple of delicious crescants as well. The meal the Rock kept his eyes on the most though was that delicious apple pie that she kept telling him she would make, and did.

"Are you done icing your jewels yet?" Ari called out, laughing at the Rock. In part, maybe she shouldn't have kicked him, but hey, he liked to be funny, so why not turn a joke on him for once. The Rock made his over, looking over the food, before sitting down.

Staring at all the sandwiches Ari made, he quickly began throwing down on all of the sandwiches, even popping her hand away from a couple of them with a quick static jolt. "Jeez, do you like to lay the snackdown on your food much?" she asked, and the Rock snorted as he crammed more food into his mouth.

"That's smackdown to you, ya candy ass jabroni, and hell yes the Rock loves this feast that you have prepared for the Great One!" he shouted out, as he began to feel stuffed, and laid back, flat on the soft grass.

"Aww, no room for apple pie?" Ari teased, but the Rock smirked. "The Rock says he'll get some pie in a bit. He thought we could just talk for a bit, get to know each other, and find out why you're so interested in the Rock."

Ari took a swig of her drink before nodding in agreement. She did want to get to know the man who had her interested from the very start and in the palm of his hand.

"So the Rock has heard a lot about you, but he also knows you belong to the Mendillo family, right?" the Rock asked.

Ari was surprised at the Rock's calm nature; she hadn't quite seen this side of him before. Then again, he probably didn't want to get kicked in the jewels again. "Yes, that's me. Arianna Mendillo," she answered, waving sheepishly.

"The Rock says he has heard a lot about you. He knows that you're the middle child out of five, knows that your dad is in charge of importing and exporting goods out of the country. He also knows…that you're engaged to Alberto Del Rio."

Ari's eyes widened as the Rock stared at her, and the awkwardness in the moment caused the Rock's shades to slide off of Ari's face and into the Rock's hands.

"How did you know that?" she asked, still stumbling to find words to say. The Rock only laughed at her facial expressions. "The Rock knows everything! You didn't think he would see the ring on your finger the other day? Or hear Eve mention it constantly to you, yet you defy what your parents want?" the Rock said, sitting back up.

"Look, I know I'm not the perfect person…but I have my reasons," she said rather defensively. Ari wasn't used to letting her guard down for anybody, and yet here this stranger was, drilling into her insecurities like a fresh oil well, as if he knew everything.

"What reasons are those exactly?" the Rock said, crossing his arms and awaiting an answer.

"Alberto is boring!" she yelled out suddenly. "He's boring, uncreative, and worst of all, my parents set me up with him!" she said, getting in the Rock's face. "How would you like it if your parents set you up with somebody you had never known a day in your life?!"

The Rock raised his pre-infamous eyebrow as Ari continued raining down like a house of fire. "Have you seen the way he looks at me? It's like he thinks he owns me and wants to ride me like I'm his fucking horse! I'm not breeding with that jackass!" she shouted with a furious flurry. Her hands were now burning dark, and her palms were on the Rock's chest, burning his shirt.

"I just…don't want to be with my family anymore," she said. The Rock looked down at her as she buried her face into his chest. "I just don't…"

The Great One shook his head. "You don't mean that," the Rock said, but Ari shook her head profusely. "I really do Rocky, I really do. I just want some freedom in my life. Away from everybody else who tries to make me miserable," she finished, sighing against his chest.

As the Rock brought his arms around her to embrace the young Italian, he sighed. "You know that freedom has a price don't you? Nothing in this world is free, and you should know that from the special gifts that you bear."

The Rock continued on. "I know that you're the harbinger Ari. That's no easy feat, being someone in your position with that range of power. Look at the Rock, he's got the power of electricity, but there's so much he doesn't know about himself that he wants to find out. The Rock's looking for the reason they say he's destined for greatness," he answered. "Who is they?" Ari questioned.

"That's not important," the Rock quickly responded. "What is important, is that you be willing to find that freedom, no matter the cost, you understand that?" he asked.

"Only if you promise me to keep looking for your future greatness," Ari countered back. "As a matter of fact, we can help each other out. We'll tag team it and search for our greatness AND freedom, sound good?" she said, with finality in her voice.

The Rock nodded. "The Rock says it sounds great. Freedom and greatness go together like…two chocolate chips in the Rock's cookies," the Rock said.

"Or like two peas in a pod," Ari quipped.

"Or like boots and candy asses," Rock retorted.

"Or like candy asses and jabronis," Ari grinned.

"Or like Rock to your Bottom," Rock grinned back.

The Rock's grin was now so wide that it made Ari's cheeks lightly flush, as she glanced over toward the pie which was now warm.. "What about pie?" Ari asked, reaching over and grasping the pie while still in the Rock's grasp. The Rock cocked his eyebrow in chagrin and smiled.

"That one's easy. The Rock's strudel to your pie," he said, and just like that, he pulled the young Italian in for a flustered, but resounding kiss that sent chills up Arianna's backside.

As the Rock pulled back and started to eat some pie, Ari stabbed the Rock's hand with a fork and the Brahma Bull yelped in pain. "Oww! What in the blue hell are you doing?!" he yelled, to which Ari cocked her head to the side.

The Rock couldn't help but notice a far away look in Ari's eyes. There was one word that he had for it: and it was a simple word at that.

**CRAZY.**

Ari immediately grabbed the leftover foods, and using her dark telekinetic powers, hurled them into the distance so far that it ended up hitting Mick Foley.

"I'm okay!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Ari rushed towards the Rock and pounced on him, pressing him down to the ground, locking his lips with her in hungry intent. The Rock tried to shoot electricity from his hands, but he was only successful in roasting a couple of birds and squirrels. The Rock was good, but he had never met a crazy person before.

"Come on Rocky, I thought you loved pie," she said with a dark cocky grin on her face, making the Rock know that she was fully aware of what pie he was talking about.

The Rock took the moment to deliver a vicious Rock Bottom to her while he crawled away, trying to clear his mind and figure out what to do next. The seductive moans of pain coming from the now crazy Ari weren't exactly helping him either.

He watched as she crawled around, trying to collect herself and before he knew it, she was back on her feet and ready for round 2. What would people think if they found out that the Rock was banging the harbinger? All in all, it didn't matter to the Rock because it didn't matter what the people thought.

"Ari! Just bring it bitch!" the Rock yelled out, to which she sardonically smiled and stated, "with pleasure bitch."

Using her dark, telekinetic powers, she binded the Rock to a tree and went straight after him. Hopping onto him, and locking her legs around his waist and the tree, she proceeded to crash her lips upon his once again in crazy fashion. Her left hand rubbed upon his cleanly shaven head, and the facial nudgings were enough to knock his sunglasses to the ground.

The Rock didn't like being binded or being manhandled at that, so rubbing his hands like electric pulsors, he shocked Ari's ass once again, causing her to yelp once again in tremendous pain, and it was enough for the Rock to tackle her to the ground. Hovering above her, Ari simply smiled and let her tongue hang out to the side, as she brought his face in closer to his.

"Was that crazy enough for you?" she grinned, apparently now out of her crazy schtick as the Rock raised an eyebrow, confused as anybody.

"Was that an act? Because the Rock knows acting, and you sure as blue hell have got some acting chops," he said, a grin capturing his features once again.

"Oh whatever," Ari said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes and pushing him off of her, but not before giving him another kiss, one that Ari herself melted into. Something about this man definitely attracted her to him and drew her in. It was something she enjoyed way more than Alberto.

The Rock checked his shadow. "Judging by the Rock's shadow, it looks like it's almost 6pm," the Rock said, stretching his arms out, and reaching for his shades.

Ari was about to take a drink of the leftover lemonade, but immediately spit it out once she heard what the Rock said. "We've been out here for 9 hours? Shit, my parents are gonna kill me!" Ari said, trying to straighten out her wild messy hair. "I think we went too far Rocky," Ari said hurriedly and in a worried tone. "Maybe another time," she said, but as she turned to leave, the Rock grabbed her arm firmly.

"Remember, we're partners. In more ways than one. You'll be hearing from the Rock soon enough," he said, and turning her around fully, he enveloped her in a slow and passionate kiss that calmed every wild nerve in Ari's body down.

"Partners," she said slowly, trying to make sense of what the Rock said, before it finally dawned on her. Once it did, she smirked and blew him a kiss, taking a few steps back and conjuring up a light disc. Once formed, she hopped aboard and flew her way home as quickly as she could.

The Rock grinned to himself as he savored the taste of Ari's lips against his. Maybe she would be the one to help him change for the better and even learn a little humility. "Mmm, the Rock loves apple pie! But next time, the Rock wants the real stuff," he said.

**Milano Heights, the Mendillo Home**

Making sure nobody was looking, Ari made her disk disappear, and straightening out her hair as best as she could, entered the door as casually as possible.

Her father immediately met her at the door upon her arrival, and looked at her with a glare. "Where the hell have you been young lady?" he inquired.

"Daddy, I was out riding horses with Alberto," Ari straight up lied without a second thought. Her father Antony shook his head and laughed to himself.

"You know, that's what Aaliyah told me as well. Can you guess who we saw out at the river while we were fishing though? Alberto!" he yelled.

"Oh really now? I wouldn't have guessed," Ari muttered, still not fazed. Her mother entered the room as well. "Please Arianna, you're only making things worse for yourself. Just tell us the truth," her mother softly responded.

"You want the truth? I'll give you the truth. You treat me like a damn child! I know I'm the harbinger! I know I'm the chosen one, like I'm God's special gift or something, I get it! It doesn't mean you get to plan every detail of my life! I'm my own woman! I just want freedom! To be free of your clutches!" she yelled at the top of her lungs so hard, tears were starting to glisten down her face.

Her father didn't seem to care. "We're doing this all for you Ari. We love you, and want to protect you. Can't you understand that? We don't want what happened to your aunt happening to you. Freedom has a price, you know," Antony warned.

Ari glared at her parents. "You don't think I know that? And don't you dare bring Aunt Ashleigh into this. She died for her freedom fighting for what she believed in as the harbinger, and if the same thing happens to me, so be it," she snapped, walking off to her room and closing the door with an emphatic slam.

Choices were going to be made, and everybody would sure as blue hell be affected, if you smell what the Rock is cooking.

**3,000 word chapter! Had a blast writing that, so don't forget to read, review, fave, follow, tell a friend and all that! Hope you're all enjoying the chapter so far! Next chapter, Ari turns 21 and the Rock runs into Alberto Del Rio. Plus, what mischief will Layla get into? Only Mick Foley knows! Stay tuned!**

**-Ronnie**


	4. Birthday Bashing

**Hey guys, how's everything going? Back with another chapter, and I do apologize for the lack of updates. Got a lot of exciting stuff going on right now, so my summer is going to be great! I hope yours is going great as well! I have some crazy awesome plans for this story and I really do hope that you enjoy them as much as I do! Without further ado, the Rock presents to you chapter 4 of 9 AM In Italy!**

**Chapter 4: Birthday Bashing**

Arianna stood at attention with an annoyed look on her face as she was once again 'disciplined' by her father for lying to them about being with Alberto when she really wasn't. Honestly, these discipline talks weren't going to do anything for the young harbinger. She was a free-spirited mind, and soul as well, so trying to keep her held down wasn't going to exactly do anything for her.

"You're just like your aunt Ashleigh. Wreckless, defiant, and not paying attention to the wellbeing of everybody else around you. Sometimes I wonder if how she died was the true fate that she deserved," her father Anthony mouthed off at her as Ari glared at the elder man.

"How dare you say that about her! She was following her own ways and she died knowing that she did things her way! Not the way everybody else wanted her to do things! We're all different people Dad! What part don't you understand?!" Ari shouted.

"What part don't I understand? The fact that my very special daughter can constantly lie to my face about her whereabouts and not have a damn shame about it!" he said angrily.

Ari relaxed her muscles, but the glare was still on her face. "I don't care Dad, I'm 21 now. I can do whatever the hell I want, of my own free will."

"Well as long as you're under this roof, you follow the senior Mendillo's rules, which in this case is me. And I say, for your birthday today, you are going to be spending the entire day with your future husband, Alberto Del Rio," Anthony grinned as a knock came at the door. He opened it to reveal the very cocky Mexican Aristocrat smirking at the woman who he believed was going to be his wife one day. Hell, they were already engaged.

"Hola Mr. Mendillo, Alberto Del Rio is here now. Ari, I must say you look muy bonita today," the Latino smirked, pressing a lingering 7 second kiss to her lips. "Feliz de Cumpleanos," he told Ari.

The young Italian spat in at least 6 different directions, wiping the saliva away from her lips to try and get the disgusting taste off of them.

"Ugh, Dad do I have to spend the day with him?" Ari complained, to which her father nodded with a stern look. "Damn straight you do young lady. This is the man you're spending the rest of your life with. Better to start now than never," he said.

Alberto nodded his head in appreciation. "Don't worry senor, I'll make sure that Arianna has the most memorable birthday ever. I will prove to you why she deserves to have the name Arianna Del Rio," he said with a fancy roll off of the tongue. Ari shuddered at the very thought of that name. It made her want to get all her limbs chopped off by a ceiling fan rather than take that last name.

The Mexican Aristocrat jerked Ari towards the door, and after waving goodbye to her father, they were off. Instead of taking a horse however, this time they were going to walk. Alberto wanted to make this walk long and enjoyable for his liking, much to Ari's dismay.

"You know Ari, now that you're 21, this is around that age where you start to pump out children. I for one, can't wait to see what beautiful kids we make together," Alberto said, rubbing his chin at the thought of it. Ari rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious Alberto. I am not breeding with your horsehead ass. I'd rather twist my own tubes 25 times just to prevent you from having any babies with me," she said in a snarky manner. "I don't want to marry you or be with you, and you damn well know that too."

Alberto only laughed at her comments. "You know that you want to marry me Ari. Alberto Del Rio has the wealth, money, fame, and protection going for him. You know that you couldn't turn that down. Amanda would go for that in an instant," he commented.

"That's because Amanda is one big Italian whore. Screw my sister," Ari said without remorse. "I'd rather live off on my own living life my own way than spend it bored in some stupid castle. You're boring as hell."

"You keep lying to yourself. I know for a fact that you love me. You are enamored with me, and when the time comes, you will love to be part of the bloodline that has true warrior conquistadors like mine does," he said, smirking and then gave Ari his signature wink that made the harbinger roll her eyes in disgust even more.

Not watching where they were going, Alberto crashed into a rough boulder of a man as the man kept walking in the other direction without stopping after knocking the Mexican Aristocrat. Ari had to suppress a laugh from seeing the sight of Alberto flat on his ass.

"Get up you numbskull. Aren't you going to defend my honor?" Ari joked, not caring either way what Alberto was about to do. "Of course my love," Alberto said, getting to his feet. "Just watch this," he told her.

"Hey perro! Who do you think you are, knocking down Spanish royalty like that? Don't you know who I am?"

The man that knocked him over had stopped, and turned his head back in the duo's direction. Ari's jaw dropped as soon as she saw the man lower his sunglasses and raise an eyebrow.

"Rocky…" she muttered quietly to herself.

"Don't you know what my name is?" Alberto said, storming towards the man as they met halfway. "I'm—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" the Rock shouted, Alberto slightly taken aback by the sudden electricity in the atmosphere and the loud verbal response that the Rock had given. Ari laughed to herself as she watched Alberto try his hardest not to piss himself.

"You can't talk to royalty like that! I come from a line of conquistadors—" Alberto said, but the Rock cut him off again.

"Conquistadors, matadors, Theodore, it doesn't matter! The fact of the matter is this, you bumped into the Rock, and you fell flat on your ass, so clearly you're the one with the problem, not the Rock. Case dismissed," he said, beginning to turn away.

Ari was nearly saddened to see him go so quickly, so she was relieved when Alberto spun him back around to face him. "Where do you think you're going? Apologize to me, and you apologize to my fiancée Arianna while you're at it," Alberto spat.

The Rock shook his head as he smirked. This was just all in a day's work for him. "Well, the Rock ain't apologizing to you jack, so you can take your Christopher Columbus flag, shine that bitch up, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!" the Rock yelled. A few of the locals passing by had heard the Rock's comments and began to laugh at the misfortune of the Mexican Aristocrat.

As Ari surveyed the scene chuckling to herself, she stopped as the Rock's eyes landed on her, and she couldn't help but let a small blush escape to her cheeks.

"Hey Arianna, how's it going?" Rock asked, smiling a cocky grin.

"It's going great, Great One. How about you?" she responded back with a smile.

"Oh, you know, electrifying as always," the Rock said, shooting a bolt of electricity and once again destroying the newspaper stand. Ari was simply electrified by the display.

"Perro, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You are completely loco!" Alberto snapped, but the Rock simply shook his head, once again laughing.

"No jabroni, but the Rock has two big ones right down here, right below the People's Strudel, if you smell what the Rock is cooking!" he shouted as Alberto scratched his head in confusion.

"You're cooking…nuts?" he questioned as Ari immediately burst into a fit of laughter. "No you jabroni, it's just a catchphrase! Good grief, you're slow!" Alberto growled fiercely as he looked around at the Rock, locals, and even his own fiancée laughing at him.

"Alberto Del Rio will not be made a fool of! Perro, how the hell do you know my fiancée? Tell me! Or I will break your arm off you peasant!" Alberto was completely furious now.

"How does the Rock know Arianna? She's your fiancée? Well, if that's true, then why does the Rock light that Italian ass up everyday?" Alberto looked to Arianna for clues, but her gaze was focused clearly on the Rock. Alberto didn't know how, but apparently these two had a connection. One he clearly didn't know about.

"Hey Ari, the Rock wants to know something. How's your candy ass feeling today from that 'love tap' the Rock gave you yesterday?" the Rock asked.

"To be honest, it still tingles," she said, winking at the Brahma Bull much to Alberto's dismay. "That's what the Rock thought. He makes that ass sting!" he said, clapping and applauding himself.

Alberto had had enough at this point. He was going to make an example out of the so called "Great One" now.

Running towards the Rock, Alberto used a bench as elevation and tried to hit the Rock with the enzugiri kick, but the Rock dodged it, taking him out with a clothesline to the head. As he got back up, the Rock delivered a Spinebuster to Alberto right on the flat of the bridge, a bridge that Ari's aunt had told her was going to be iconic to her one day.

Alberto took advantage of the gloating Rocky, locking him in an armbar submission, but the Rock used his hand, and grabbed Alberto's wrist, shocking the blue hell out of him. Just to add insult to injury, the Rock delivered a thunderous Rock Bottom with attitude and then some, making Alberto crawl away in severe pain.

"I'll make you pay for this one day soon, you puto!" the Spaniard yelled, and drug himself along trying to block out the embarrassment of getting his ass kicked.

As the locals clapped and cheered, they began a chant that the Rock himself would become enamored with for years to come. "Rocky Rocky Rocky!" they all cheered, before finally departing.

As soon as the last spectator had left, there stood the young Italian straight across the way from him. He slowly approached her and took his sunglasses to look directly into her dark brown orbs. "Happy birthday," he finally said after a moment of silence.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ari wrapped her arms around the Rock's neck and pulled him in for an extremely passionate kiss. This totally caught the Rock off guard, as his hands went flailing everywhere, from the air to all over her body as he tried to maintain his composure. Truth be told though, this girl definitely had some type of grip and control over him that he couldn't even fathom.

Ari continued to pleasure herself, running her tongue over the bottom of the Rock's teeth, before rolling it up against his tongue, creating surprise static in the process and making her eyes widen. She pulled back in the process, and was met with another electric slap to her backside that made her yelp and glare at him.

"What? The Rock is just as shocked as you are," he smirked, as she made a face at one of the Rock's puns.

"Shut up. You know damn well you made that happen," Ari said, furrowing her eyebrows, turning her back to him.

The Rock approached her from behind, pressing his chin against her shoulder as she felt his breath roll down her neck, making her skin crawl. "Maybe the Rock did, or maybe he didn't. Bottom line, you started the kiss, so you got what you wanted. You got electrified," the Rock grinned, prompting Ari to spin back around and face him. Their faces were very close, and neither were backing down.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time? Or does the People's Champ need to ice his jewels again?" Ari threatened, cocking an eyebrow of her own for the very first time.

"Oh so you think you can threaten the Rock huh? Well the Rock says just bring it!"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Ari said, and using dark telekinesis, had a large circle of apples float around the two of them, and the Rock raised an eyebrow.

"What in the bluest of blue hell is this? Apples? You trying to make the Rock another apple pie? Well let him help you with that," he said. Snapping his fingers, the Rock summoned chain lightning, lighting up every single apple up and making them explode on impact, baked apple and apple sauce going everywhere.

Ari grimaced at the mess that was made everywhere. "I was going to juggle them all with my powers and make them all fall on your head, but I see you had other plans otherwise…"

The Rock shrugged, not caring in the slightest. Or did he really? He approached her once more, spinning her around, and took in the messy sight of her. Apple was completely all over her, and her outfit was a mess now. To top it off, it seemed as though he had just ruined her birthday.

"Hey you okay?" he asked, a tone of sincerity Ari had heard for the first time in weeks, and for the first time ever from him.

"No, my birthday is ruined," she said, running off to the apple tree fields, with the Rock following after her.

"Hey, it's not all bad you know. You still got to go one on one with the Great One," the Rock said, smirking, earning him an earnest glare from the young Italian. "Leave me alone," she said, trying to clean the applesauce out of her hair, only making it worse.

"Here, let the Rock help you with that. Just hold still," he said, and grabbed strands of her hair, sending light jolts through the strands, and making the apple disintegrate. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said, finally starting to smile again. "By the way, you didn't ruin my birthday. You actually made it better for me," she commented and the Rock nodded his head in affirmation.

"It's no problem. It's what the Rock does. He is the People's Champ, after all," he said, and Ari chuckled to herself.

"If only you didn't have such a tremendous ego to boot," she said, smiling to herself. "You never did tell me your name," she said to him as he continued getting the apple out.

The Rock sighed to himself. He knew that one day this would come to fruition where someone would ask him for his real name. He hadn't used his real name since he was exiled from his own country from doing an unspeakable and atrocious act that had completely shamed his people. Still, if he was to tell anyone, Ari would be the one, right?

"Fine, the Rock will tell you his name," he said, watching as Ari silently cheered to herself. "My name is Dwayne. That's all I'm saying," he said.

"Okay Dwayneeeeeee," Ari said in a teasing voice. "I love your name!" she kept poking her tongue out at him.

"Keep wearing the Rock's name out and he'll wear that ass out harbinger," he threatened with a cocky but dangerous smirk.

"Make me," Ari said, with a dark threatening twinkle in her dark brown eyes. The Rock looked her straight in the eye, before ripping off the top of her corset without a second thought.

"Dwayneee! What the hell?" Ari said, baffled a bit as she stepped backwards, before falling backwards on her bottom.

The Rock lowered himself to her level, before slightly unhooking her bra and sliding it off without any sort of defense from the young Italian.

Taking in the sight of her perfectly curvy breasts, the Rock took one of the nipples slightly into his mouth and massaged the other one in his fingers, with electricity of course.

The exasperated moans and sighs escaping her mouth made the Rock grin. He liked to be the one in control, after all, with his history, things went better that way when he was.

"Electrify me," she muttered between breaths. "That's the name of a fanfic," Rock countered.

"Whatever, just do it…" Rock chuckled to himself as he slid off the rest of her corset and made quick work of the undergarments as well. He could hear her giggle at the breezy feeling that she was enjoying. The Rock began to pump fingers into her, and the reaction was unlike anything he had ever seen. The yelps were intense, and her powers began to spin out of control. She shot light daggers into the many apple trees, making multiple apples barrage in multiple directions.

Dark telekinesis in the form of two large claws formed from Ari's hands as she ripped apart the Rock's clothing until he was as bare as she was.

"What in the blue hell are you doing Arianna?!" Rock said, looking alarmed as she continued to laugh, before calming down and the chaos stopped.

"Sorry…sorry. It's just sometimes when I get super deep into an emotion, I seem to lose control of my powers," she said, even though she didn't exactly feel sorry after looking at the sight she saw. "You're big, and I'm not just talking about your muscles either," she commented.

That comment calmed the Rock down a lot more. It seemed that feeding his ego definitely helped him out in many ways.

"The Rock says he is finally going to claim that apple pie that he has wanted for so long now," he said. Pinning her down in a prime position, he slowly pushed his way into her, and she screamed, biting into his shoulder at the immense pain. That was when it hit the Rock that she had never done something like this before.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw that the deeper he pushed into her, the more amounts of blood began to drip out.

"Don't stop. Keep going," she said, tears in her eyes. The Rock sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. The Rock proceeded by her instruction, continuing to lay the smackdown and own her.

Halfway through, Ari began to really getting into it, taking control and using a couple of tricks she developed to hold the Rock down, though they didn't work for long. He was simply too strong for her. And then, when a certain part of the Rock's anatomy that was covered in pure electricity entered into her, she immediately came, no questions asked.

After their session was finished, both laid on the fields, panting and breathing. Although the young Italian was still in pain, she still managed to roll over and kiss the Great One with a great deal of passion. After she rolled back over, the Rock scratched his head.

"What in the hell are you doing to the Rock? Now's he got these weird candy ass butterflies in his stomach and he can't get them out! Is this some type of power of yours?" Ari immediately screamed laughter until she began to hurt again and stopped.

"Those are called feelings Dwayne," she smiled. "You're in love with me," she teased. The Rock only laughed. "Are you kidding the Rock? The Rock doesn't love you," he said, laughing.

"Oh," Ari said, shaking her head in disappointment. What a way to get caught in the moment, and then have it all ruined. Her ears lit back up when he spoke again.

"Just kidding. The Rock wasn't serious. He actually..uh..he.." the Rock continued to trail off and he looked to the ground, as Ari smirked, knowing that he really did care. "Shouldn't you get home? Judging by the Rock's shadow, it's like 9 pm," he said.

Ari shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? I just had my first with you, and right now home is the last place I can think about being." She curled up into his chest and smiled to herself.

"You wanna go home with the Rock? See where he lives?" the Rock finally asked.

"Are you serious? I would love that," she said excitedly. The Rock nodded his head in approval. "Alright. Well since we just fucked like two wild wildebeests, the Rock says we're gonna have to travel by the power of electricity so that we don't get caught," he said, Ari nodding her head in agreement.

She was completely enamored by a man who was a complete stranger to her no more than 3 days ago, and now they had just shared a special moment. Her birthday turned out not to be a drag after all. What could possibly go wrong?

**There's an immensely long chapter 4! I loved it, and I hope you do as well. Stay tuned as we meet the Rock's cousins! There's something about one of them that just doesn't feel right, but who? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (:**

**-Ronnie**


	5. Family Doesn't Matter?

**Welcome back to my current favorite fanfic of mine that I enjoy writing, 9AM In Italy! This story has gotten off to a rocketbuster of a start and I just want to thank everybody who is actually taking the time to read, enjoy, and review the story. It really means a lot. I see I'm turning heads with people's opinions about the Rock too! What a pleasant surprise! Well, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Family Doesn't Matter?**

The Rock and Arianna had quickly jetted from the free fields of where they were to an unknown village, well at least unknown to Ari. It seemed like quite the peaceful settlement, being right outside the town on the outskirts of Milano. Ari scratched her head in confusion. Dwayne seemed like the type that would enjoy the attention that he brought to himself, so why would he be in a place like this.

"You like this place?" The Rock said, snapping Ari out of her daze. "The Rock calls this place the People's Village," he said pointing to all the turban-like homes and smiling. "The Rock says he loves this place. So much in fact that when the Great One got banished from his own home, he took some of his own cousins with him. The ones who truly believed in the Rock and followed him to this place," he said.

"You wanna meet the Rock's cousins Ari? There's not many here but they are still family nonetheless," he said, and Ari let a smile shine on her face. "Of course! I wonder if they act like you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The Rock smiled back. "The Rock says he knew you were going to do that. For now though, stand back and watch this," he said with a grin as the harbinger did what she was told. Lifting some makeshift contraption to his mouth and looking directly at the sky, the Rock smelled the air and spoke.

"Finally…the Rock has come back to the People's Village!" the Rock yelled out, as some of the young kids came rushing out of their homes, throwing their arms around Rock's legs in an attempt to crush the Great One. Ari smiled at the adorable scene that was happening before her. She had definitely adored kids and one day did want a family of her own.

The fact that the Rock seemed to be so calm, charismatic, and caring of the kids made her smile even more and make her heart melt just that much more. He definitely seemed like the type who could one day make a great family. She unknowingly held her hand up to the pit of her stomach. Was she really considering what she was thinking?

Her thoughts were interrupted as some of the young Samoan children came running over to Ari, attempting to crush and hug her as well. The young Italian smiled and knelt down to their level, before enveloping them all into a big group hug. "You all are so cute," she commented, slightly looking over to the Rock. "No wonder you've got Dwayne's genetics and blood in your veins."

"Who's Dwayne? That's the Rock!" one of the little boys shouted with a smile as the kids began to chant the Rock's name. "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!"

"Alright kids, settle down and go back inside to your homes. The Rock says we're supposed to be learning how to fingerpaint today, remember?" The kids all nodded their heads and did as they were told, running back into their huts and homes, starting on their assignments. Ari cocked her head to the side and gazed at her beau in front of her. "Wow, you didn't tell me you were the owner of a village," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a playful glare. The Rock cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well damn baby, the Rock says you haven't even been in the Rock's village for 5 minutes, and already you think you're the queen?" he joked, but Ari slapped him in the chest.

"I will be soon enough, once I kick your candy ass," she said with a cocky grin and stared him straight in the eyes, err shades that was. The Rock looked her in the eyes carefully, sensing the sensual tension in the air between them. Instead of making a move, he patted the side of his inner thigh and smirked at Ari.

"Whoa easy there big fella! The Rock says you already got to meet Ari, and there will be plenty of more opportunities to meet her again too!" Ari slightly blushed at his comments once she started to catch on to what he was talking about.

"Is that all you ever talk about? Just food, sex, and how big your anatomy is?" Ari questioned. The Rock looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "The Rock doesn't see you complaining, so why not?" he countered, and Ari knew deep down that he was right. Nobody could ever have any type of control over her, but again, the Rock was a completely different story.

"Okay you're right, I enjoy everything you say and do to me. Happy now?" she finally admitted. "Now where the hell are your cousins you promised to let me meet?"

The Rock pointed over to one of the main huts, and Ari was surprised to see two Samoan twins walking out, with big buckets attached to a cane of some sort being carried over their shoulders. "Those two right there are the Rock's younger cousins. Their names are Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso, the Uso brothers. They are some wild party animals," the Rock commented, as the twins waved to the both of them with Jey winking at Ari.

Ari giggled a little, but then saw the Rock raise a warning eyebrow at the twin that prompted him to keep going about his business. "Jealous much?" Ari joked, but the Rock shook his head. "No, the Rock doesn't get jealous. He does put boots to asses though," he added with a solitary grin. "Whatever you say Rocky," Ari said with a teasing grin.

"It doesn't matter," he said, slapping Ari in the rear and making her glare at him as she bit him in the neck, making the Rock grin at her. "Trying to snap into a slim jim? That felt tender," he grinned as Ari rolled her eyes and pressed the back of her head against his chest. The Rock pointed over to another cousin of his coming from the coastline with a net of fish in her hands. She looked pretty tall in stature and truth be told, her fierce warrior look and dark scowl on her face intimidated Ari just a little bit.

"That's the Rock's cousin Tamina Snuka. The Rock says that she is the toughest and most skilled warrior the Rock has ever seen in his life, and let the Rock tell you Ari, he's glad that she is on his side."

"I can imagine," Ari commented, taking in the sight of Tamina fearlessly and mercilessly gutting each and every fish with hungry intent.

"You don't have to be afraid Arianna. If she doesn't have a problem with you, then you have nothing to worry about," the Rock said, resting his chin on the top of Ari's head. "I'm not worried," she said, trying to play it cool, but the Rock knew better.

The Rock then pointed to a man that was rested up against a shade tree watching them. "That right there is the Rock's cousin Roman Reigns. He may be quiet, but he's a force to be reckoned with, no doubt about that," he said.

Ari watched as Roman walked from under the tree and approached them rather quickly. Ari barely had any time to blink at all. It was like he was quicker than a shadow. Maybe he possessed power too?

"Rock, the stone giants tried to make a move on us today," he reported, and the Rock raised an eyebrow. "Did you kick their candy asses back to Stonehenge?" he asked, and Roman nodded his head.

"Of course…who is this?" he said, looking at Ari, not impressed at all with the young harbinger.

"My name is Arianna Mendillo, and I'm a guest," Ari said rather fiercely. She hadn't meant for her tone to sound the way that it did, but sometimes she couldn't control the way she spoke when it came to immediate reactions.

"Right, okay squirt," he said, pushing his hand down on her hand and watching her fall down to the ground. Ari got up and immediately delivered a vicious right hook to his face, busting his lip open. The Rock quickly pulled her away from his rather large and dangerous cousin. "Ari, knock it off! You don't know what he's capable of!" the Rock scorned her, making her glare at the Rock hard. "I don't care Dwayne! I won't be disrespected like that!"

"I know Arianna, trust me when I tell you I know. Don't think for one single solitary second though, that Roman won't hesitate you to hurt you and put you in your place. He prefers when our family sticks with people of our family. You know, Samoan blood?" he questioned.

"What the hell is wrong with Italian blood? My blood is just as valuable as yours is Great One!" the harbinger peeved off, crossing her arms and mentally juggling objects in the air with her telekinesis. "Ari, just please calm down," the Rock said, noticing the objects in the air, and not wanting her to destroy his village he worked so hard to build.

"Arianna, the Rock wants you to know something, okay? Roman, Tamina, whoever; it doesn't matter what they think, okay? This is the Rock's village and while it may be called People's Village, just remember who the blue hell it was made by and started from: the Rock. So the Rock wants you to know Ari, that you are special. Your blood is important. You are an incredibly amazing talented young lady. You got so much potential and you're putting it to use in the wrongest ways possible."

"So what are you saying?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up in slight concern. The Rock immediately responded.

"Stay with the Rock. Let the Rock train with you and help you hone your powers. You're never gonna know when you might one day need them, understand?" he asked, and she nodded her head.

"I know Rocky but still. This place isn't my home, and quite frankly I don't even know if I would fit in. But I'll stay this one night tonight, just for you okay?" she finished, the Rock nodding his head in slight affirmation.

"Alright, for one night only, you get to go **one on one with the Great One!"** he said in dramatic fashion, making Ari laugh a bunch and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now that's the Rocky that I know," she said.

"If you smell what the Rock is cooking," he said with a wink at the young Italian. Yes, it was definitely going to be something to remember.

**After 12 Rounds and a Rock Bottom Later…**

Arianna had never really been one to let herself get caught in her own emotions or in any type of emotion for that matter. No guy was ever going to be worthy of her and even though her parents wanted her to marry Alberto, she just wasn't having it. She was going to live the rest of her life as a bitter woman angry at the entire world.

Then the Rock came along. She lay nestled into his big arms, after many sessions of what apparently the Rock was calling 'suppertime with the Rock.' She wasn't one to care much for sex anyway, and her virginity had proven that, but once again the Rock had come along, and taken that. He was starting to make her feel very addicted to the physical game of action and feelings that were known as sexual activity.

She rotated her body down so that she was facing the Great One straight in his eyes. He was lightly snoozing, but opened his eyes once Ari had pressed another kiss to his temple and to his lips. "Damn Ari, the Rock can't catch an ounce of sleep with you doing that you know," the Rock said with a grin. Ari stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care. I'm young and carefree now, remember? Unless you can't handle me," she said in a slow teasing tone. "Girl, the Rock will whoop your candy ass all over Italy until you beg the Rock to stop, and even then he won't," he said, zapping Ari from behind and making her yelp out a moan.

"Stop that…"her attention immediately zoomed in on the Rock's left arm and shoulder, which was completely covered in a bunch of tattoos, tribal ones at that.

"What's with all these tattoos Dwayne? Do they have any meaning or something?" Ari questioned, highly curious about the Rock's mana on his arm.

"Yes Ari, the Rock says these tattoos do have meaning to the Rock. They have very deep meaning. I'll even show you," the Rock said and pointed to the one on the very hard surface of his shoulder. "This one right here means love. The Rock says one of the key feelings in this world is love, and quite frankly, I don't care what anyone says, you can't live without being loved in this world."

Ari slowly nodded her head in understanding. She was finally beginning to understand things now. Funny how it took a man she had barely known for a couple of days to help learn these things, and not the help of her own family. She shook her head at the thought of that. She loved her family dearly, but lately…their actions had made her just want to run away from them, and run away from it all.

The Rock continued on. "This one right here on the Rock's bicep means a warrior's spirit," he said. "In every fight you're in, you must fight like a warrior to survive and win. It doesn't matter if you're fighting for your people, your pride, your country, or just someone that you love…"he glanced at Ari who smiled and nodded for him to continue. "It always reminds the Rock that no matter what the odds are or what wall you're backed into, you can always find a way to win if you fight with a warrior's spirit," he said.

"Wow Rocky, is that why you kick everyone's ass so damn well without breaking a sweat?" Ari asked, and the Rock smirked. "Of course the Rock can kick anyone's candy ass Arianna, and the Rock is glad that you're starting to take notice of that," he grinned. Ari smiled more and pointed to the last one on the backside of his shoulder. "What's that one mean?" she asked inquisitively.

The Rock paused for a moment, and then nodded his head and spoke. "That one means family, and quite frankly, that may be the most important one of all. The Rock loves his family, and he loved his home country. If the Rock had a choice in the matter, he never would have left." Ari blinked in surprise as she saw a rare tear fall out the corner of the Brahma Bull's eye and she quickly caught it.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" she asked, tuned completely in.

The Rock sighed. "Well Ari, the Rock's family bloodline is legendary. It started with my grandfather the High Chief. In order to save the village from invaders, he made a deal with a being called the Immortal. He granted my grandfather the strength to save the village, but the power was so great that my grandfather ended up killing himself to save himself from the madness. By doing that though, it placed a curse on my family's blood."

Ari gently patted the Rock's chest as she nestled again deeply even more. "Then what happened?"

"The Rock's dad, Rocky Johnson was expected to take the helm of our village and be the leader, but he was unfortunately placed in debt to the Immortal since my grandfather didn't do what he was supposed to have done, so we became a lost cause under his guidance. Hence, that was when the people decided to begin training me."

Ari nodded on, raising an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"So then, the Rock came face to face with his own father. His dark influence had terrorized the country for long enough, even though it wasn't his fault. The Immortal's evil influence caused this, and the Rock had to put a stop to it. Around this time as well, the Rock began discovering that he had powers of electricity."

The Rock looked around, rolling his shoulders to get a grip of himself and Ari noticed the uneasiness in his motions.

"it's okay Dwayne, just remember that I'm here for you," she said in a soothing tone that made him relax just a little bit.

"To stop the evil from terrorizing and hurting my father even further, I had to kill him." The eerie silence that followed was followed by the young Italian locking the Great One in a very tight hug that the Rock would have preferred no one saw or know about.

"The people of the country turned against me, and even when I finally defeated the Immortal and killed him, something I regrettably hate doing, killing, I lifted the curse from their bloodline, and they still cast me out. So the Rock took some of his loyal people with him and he left. Never once did he ever go back. I am the People's Champ for a reason. I give the people what they want, and they got what they wanted. The Rock is never going back."

"Aww but Dwayne, they're your family. Don't they understand?" she asked, and he shook his head. "They're a lot like yours now that I think about it," he said, and Ari raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…"

"Who says family has to be about the past though? I'm sorry for the loss and pain you've gone through to get to this point. Someone as amazing as you shouldn't have to feel this pain," she said solemnly, placing a kiss to his lips.

"It's fine," the Rock said, kissing her back. "Besides, the Rock always wanted to build a family of his own one day with the right woman." Ari nodded her head too. "Me too. I want the most perfect little family ever, and I don't care if I even have to go through hell and high water to get it, but I know for damn sure that I will." She held her hand to her stomach. "It's like I feel something here, but then I don't. Weird ass harbinger shit," she muttered.

The Rock finally laughed. "The Rock knows what you mean. The Rock has plenty of power too though Ari. Not only is he the most electrifying man in the world, but he can also sense other supernatural entities nearby, even if they are babies. Plus, the Rock has visions. Just like when the Rock woke up this morning, he knew he was going to get some pie from you today," he grinned.

"Shut up you ass!" Ari barked, punching him in the shoulder, only making him laugh. "Seriously though, the Rock would love to have a family. He always wanted a daughter, and wanted to name her Simone. Who knows? Maybe you can make that happen for the Rock," he suggested, making Ari look soulfully into his eyes and nodded her head.

"I want to babe, I really do." The Rock nodded his head.

"Then let's really get electrifying," he smirked, and back into action they went. Who knew what was to come next…

**There's chapter five! Rocky and Ari making a baby? That might have severe consequences…and still to come, Mick Foley confronts Layla about what she's up to, and Ari faces the wrath of her parents…stay tuned! (:**

**-Ronnie**


	6. Repercussions

**Hey everybody, welcome back to another new chapter for 9AM In Italy! Let's see what happens next for the electrifying duo of the Rock and Ari so here's the new chap. Jump in!**

**Chapter 6: Repercussions**

Had Ari not known how bad the consequences of her actions were going to be and how they would affect everyone around her, she probably would have just preferred if she stayed at home for her birthday or just spent the rest of it with Alberto Del Rio. Of course, with everything in her body on an emotional high, and telling her to do the opposite, she did just that. She went and she stayed with the Rock.

He was a stranger no less, but at this point in time, Arianna had felt like she had known this man her entire life. He held her and comforted her, making her feel safe and secure. In a world like this, security was definitely a prized possession many wanted to have and feel.

Not only that, but he made her laugh in many different ways at a variety of things and topics, making a gorgeous smile appear more on her features every day. That was one thing that the Rock loved about Ari: her beautiful Italian smile.

Her smile seemed to bring out his smile even more and apparently make him even more cocky than he usually acted. Whereas he would normally act super cocky though, lately the Rock had been feeling a sense of protection, electricity(naturally), and a long lost sense of seeming nobility. He felt a need to protect Ari, this young and powerful woman. Yes he was the prophesied Great One and she was the bloodline harbinger, but whenever they were together, there seemed to be a powerful connection that no one could fathom.

It was connections like these that gave Arianna the bravery that she was going to need to face her parents for her seemingly wrongful actions. Arianna didn't regret anything that she had done or the time away that had been gone spent with the Rock, but she did love her family dearly, and she was going to at least try and talk it out with them. She wanted to make her own choices; now was the time for them to finally get that and understand.

The Rock and Ari had finally landed after a journey through the electric current of the Rock. "You sure you wanna go in there and face them alone? The Rock can back you up," the Great One offered, but Ari held her hand up and shook her head firmly.

"No Rocky, this is my family. I need to do this by myself," she said, staring at the door attentively. "I appreciate the offer though, but this is something they need to hear from me, and me only," Ari said. The Rock looked at her with an admiring tone set about his eyes. Ari really wanted to go in there and prove herself, show the Mendillos why she deserved to live by her own rules and have her own freedom. No more having her life being controlled like she was a puppet.

"I got this Brahma Bull, just trust me," she said with a confident and cocky smirk, mirroring that of the Rock's. She pressed a ginger kiss to his lips, then flicked his chin with her tongue, as she hopped down to her feet and ran up the steps to her home. Taking a deep breath and praying silently, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, her little sister Aaliyah opened the door up, and a smile lit her facial features. "Ari you're back!" she squealed, gripping on tightly to her big sister, relieved to see that she was okay.

"Yeah Aaliyah, it's me," the harbinger said with a sincere smile as she kissed her little sister's forehead. Peering over her sister's lowered shoulder, Aaliyah spotted the Rock across the street giving some street hooligans a pair of Rock Bottoms through wooden food stands.

"So that's your secret mystery man that you've been spending time with huh? He's got great looks for sure," Aaliyah smirked, biting down on her lips as Ari chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Yes that is him, but don't tell anybody okay?" Ari warned, but a frown crossed Aaliyah's features and she shook her head solemnly. "It's too late for that," she said in a somber tone. Letting Ari in all the way, Aaliyah pointed to her family who were fervently tapping their feet waiting for the young Italian to come home.

"Sorry, I tried to stall them the best I could," Aaliyah said with tears streaming down her cheeks as Ari hugged her.

"Aaliyah go to your room right now," Antony said in a calm, but very noticeably angry tone in his voice. Aaliyah hesitated for a second, but when she saw him reaching for the belt around his waist, she immediately jetted from Ari's grasp right into her room, closing the door and locking it up tight.

Turning his attention back to his middle child, Antony shook his head and spat at the ground. "Ari, where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Ari shrugged and shook her head defiantly, looking around the room in disgust at seeing that Alberto was here once more, and to her surprise, Layla as well.

"I was out celebrating my birthday dad. I am 21 now, remember?" she said in a snarky tone. "Yes I know that, and you were supposed to spend it with Alberto, am I right? That's what we told you to do, but according to Alberto, you ditched him and left him behind to get assaulted by some street urchins."

"That is not true! He attacked him first! The guy was only just defending himself!" Ari countered angrily. "Aha!" Antony said, catching her off guard. "So there was another guy involved! You ran off with him didn't you? You left Alberto to the wolves and ran off with some random stranger so you could put out to him like some type of slut! I didn't raise any sluts of a daughter around here!"

Ari couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her father's mouth. They felt like painful flaming arrow shots to the chest, because not only did they hurt her, but his words felt like they were burning her. "How could you say that about me dad? You know damn well that I am the furthest thing from a slut! That's Amanda's territory," she said, whipping her head at her older sister, who snarled and crossed her arms.

"Alberto needed to be put in his place anyway. I'm not going to marry that Spanish stooge," she said, laying down her law. Antony wasn't about to have it as he laid down the law of his own. "We mapped out your life this way for a reason Arianna. We know one day you're going to have duties of your own one day, just like your Aunt Ashleigh, but quite frankly, you seem like you want to defy all this for a stranger that you randomly met," he said bitterly.

"He's not a stranger! And unlike the most of you lot, he's actually been helping me through my problems in life. He helps me feel better about myself and my powers, and helps me embrace myself as the harbinger, something you've clearly failed to do as a father," she wittily snapped, with a cocky angry smirk on her face.

With her father's face growing as red as a ripe tomato, Ari's mother stepped in and immediately slapped her daughter square in the face. "Show some respect to the people who helped bring your ungrateful little ass into this world!" Autumn said, feeling disgraced by her daughter. As Ari held her hand up to her cheek in shock, completely surprised that her mother would do something like that, her father continued.

"Layla here happened to be nearby in the area, and once she saw what happened, she immediately ran over to help young Alberto here, and help him recover. That should be what you're doing, but you can't even do that apparently. You have done me wrong so many times Ari and I don't know how much more of your bullshit that I can take," he honestly said, shaking his head in anger.

Ari noticed the slight smirk curve onto Layla's lips as the Brit shot her a look and slowly smirked. Ari gritted her teeth, and just like that, the evil witch began to get under her skin. "You know what mom and dad? I don't even care anymore if I've broken your precious rules. Quite frankly, I'd rather live my life running than be stuck under your stupid rules having my life be planned out for me."

"Then you pack your bags and you get the hell out of my house right now! Consider yourself banished, you ungrateful little wench!" Antony said, yelling into Ari's face. "For all I know, you probably opened yourself to that big idiot of a stranger!"

Ari shook her head at her constantly angry father. "Yeah dad, I actually did. I had plenty of sex with him out of wedlock multiple times. I hope I made you proud," she said with a ghost of a smile on her face as she turned up the stairs and began to pack her bags.

Aaliyah appeared and made her way into Ari's room, looking on with her brown orbs as her sister silently sobbed, packing up all her belongings into two separate bags. Was this really going to be it? Was she never going to get to see her sister again?

"Arianna, don't go. You can't! I can't live here without my big sister! You're my hero!" she said, running over to Ari's arms and the two sisters embraced in a long hug.

"I wish I could Aaliyah, but dad said I can't, and this is his house. Have to go by his rules, not mine," she said solemnly, packing a few brushes and hygiene necessities into her bag as well.

"He's worth it though right? Rocky is going to make this all better in the end right?" Aaliyah questioned with a youthful innocence about her. Ari brushed the tears from her sister's eyes and her own as well.

"Yes he will Aaliyah, I promise. Rocky is going to make everything better and everybody will be happy again. It's just going to take some time, and I'm gonna have to go away for a while to make that happen, okay?"

Aaliyah sighed and sobbed with shudder emotion. 'You're gonna come back and at least visit right? Promise me that you both will visit," she said with deep hope.

Ari nodded her head and smiled a serene smile. "Of course my little sister, I promise we'll come back and visit," she said. Aaliyah finally smiled and nodded her head. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper that had a drawing on it.

Aaliyah motioned for Ari to look at it and keep it with her always. Ari looked at the picture and smiled a joyful smile at the picture. It was a kindergarten-esque picture of both Ari, the Rock, and apparently a child in the middle holding both of their hands in the middle.

Ari smiled at the beautiful picture before her, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Is that you in the middle Aaliyah?" The younger Mendillo shook her head. "Nope, that's a special present coming to you two in the near future hopefully," she said with a teasing tongue. Ari smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister one more time.

"ARI GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!" her father yelled obnoxiously from downstairs. Ari scoffed in disgust, before kissing her sister on the head one more time, before rushing down the stairs, watching as she cried on and ran back into her room, unable to allow the flowing waterfalls of tears to stop.

As Ari opened the front door, glaring at her family and Alberto, and Layla as well, she shook her head. "Of all the ways it could have ended, it just had to be like this didn't it? I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I don't feel one ounce of remorse for my actions, and I'm proud of what Rocky has helped me become today. I can only get better from here," she said, sobbing. "I just hope you one day learn to respect my decisions and realize that this is probably the best for us. I get to find my own freedom, and you get the family burden lifted off your chest. Sounds like a great deal right?"

Ari sighed one last time, before turning on her back heel and finally started to head out the door with her bags down the steps where the Rock was waiting. He took her bags for her, and Ari waved goodbye one final time to her family, anxious to see where the road would take her now.

**Hours Later, Uptown Milano**

Layla smirked at the small victory she had gotten today. It was amazing how things suddenly had fallen together for her today. Alberto had foolishly revealed to her Ari's family secret, the one thing that Ari had failed to tell her and not Eve. It made her bitter that she would hide a big secret like that from her for all these years.

Not only that, but Ari's parents had found out the truth about where Arianna was, and who she was with. She was one step closer to getting the Rock out of the picture, and capturing Ari for her one true purpose, to strip her of her power and grow into immense power of her own. Witchcraft was definitely this woman's forte.

"You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself right now," a creepy but soft voice came from behind a cackling Layla. The witch turned around to see Mick Foley, the Rock's sometimes 'friend' staring at her with a disappointing look on his face.

"Did you really have to go and ruin Ari's life like that the way you did? You're supposed to be her friend," Mick said, and Layla scoffed.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other," Layla said, biting into an orange from the fruit stand. "I know, but maybe there was a good reason she didn't want to tell you. Friends respect each other's privacy too," Mick added.

"Says the guy who gets the verbal crap chewed out of him by the Rock," Layla quipped, but Mick only laughed. "That's just what he does! I've grown to accept that, and he actually has saved my life before. He even got me some brand new clothes!" he said, pointing to his black and blue checkered sweatshirt.

Layla rolled her eyes at him. "Only someone with immense power and skill, or complete irrelevance could sneak up on someone as powerful as me," Layla commented. She glared at the generous man before her, before standing up.

"Is ruining somebody's life really going to gain you anything? What is there for you to gain by ruining Arianna's good name and life? Think about what you're doing," Mick said, shaking his head. "Bang bang, have a nice day!" he added, standing up and walking off to wherever it was that he lived, leaving Layla with a deep scowl on her face.

She was tired of everybody putting her down, and holding her back, putting Arianna before her. Well, once she got a hold of Ari's power, that was all going to change. Now was as good a time as ever to start recruiting some help, starting with the biggest and most tallest man in all of Italy, who was good at making Mick Foley's life hell: the Big Show.

**So Layla begins recruiting help! Just who else will she get? And where do you think the Rock and Ari are headed off to next? Stay tuned for more! And for more present day Rock and Ari, be sure to read Dangerous Liaisons by Mysticxdiva!**

**-Ronnie**


	7. Bottom

**Long time no see, everybody! I won't say much, but churning out a new chapter here of 9 AM In Italy, so let's get the ball rolling once more!**

**Chapter 7: Bottom**

Sitting on a park bench, with her rather large bags next to her, Ari sighed. Finally free of her self-imposed prison and free of the burden and restrictions of her parents. The young Italian was supposed to be happy. So far though, that hadn't been the case. She had missed home, and already she started to wish that she could have taken back what had just transpired hours earlier.

Wasn't freedom supposed to make you feel free? All it was making the young harbinger fill at this very moment was sad and guilty, and it was completely the opposite of what she had wanted. The Rock was right; freedom definitely did have a price. But was this the price of freedom that she was experiencing right now?

Watching the Rock jog around in a sleeveless muscle shirt and some track pants, Ari tried to nestle her back against the bench and relax a bit; just to take in the beautiful fall weather that the country of Italy was experiencing. Multiple colored leaves and light crisp air were just what she needed to stimulate her senses; autumn was definitely her favorite season. Ironically, it was also the same first name as her mother.

She looked over at some of the kids as she saw them setting up food stands, looking to make some quick euros by selling autumn season goods like turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and most importantly, pie. Then an idea popped off in her head. She was going to go and buy the Rock a pie.

Taking a few coins that she had in her purse, she placed a few on a young teen's stand as he offered her a cherry pie, freshly baked and smiled. "Thank you," Ari said, offering a smile and blowing a kiss at the young teen as he fell over; completely enamored at the moment as Ari slightly laughed and made her way back over to the bench where the Rock had finally arrived after his workout.

"Hey hun, finished wih your workout?" she said, lightly kissing him to avoid the nasty sweat from his workout as the Rock kissed her back.

"Yeah, the Rock is finally done with his workout. You know nobody pumps iron and electricity in his blood and veins the way the Rock does," the Great One grinned, as Ari rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Well of course babe, that's why I'm with you in the first place. By the way, I brought you a pie," she said with a smile, as she pulled the surprise dessert from behind her back and placed it in his hands.

The Rock raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" he asked, and the harbinger shrugged. "No occasion love, but I just wanted to do something nice for you," she smiled before clutching her stomach slightly for a moment—worrying the Rock slightly more.

"Are you sure you're okay Arianna? The Rock says you look just a little bit pale, and the Rock ain't talking about glue either," he commented.

Putting an arm around her, he helped keep her from falling over. "You must be homesick or something, is that it?" he asked, and Ari nodded her head. "Yeah, I just need to get what happened earlier out of my system a bit," she said, leaning her head against his huge shoulder.

The Rock perked his ears up at the mention of system as an electrifying idea crossed his mind. "Say Ari, you're 21 now right? How about the Rock takes you to his favorite hangout spot? You can get to know some of the guys and we can have a couple of drinks to forget that this awful day ever happened?" he offered as Ari raised a brow in interest.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to try and have sex with me right?" Ari joked, as the Rock smirked. "The Rock knows that Arianna, because he has you wrapped his around his finger," he laughed, as Ari blushed and slapped him in the shoulder. "But seriously, the Rock says he just wants you to have a little fun and forget your troubles for a while. Don't worry, the Rock can hold his liquor so he won't be too hazy to take care of you, he promises."

Ari finally nodded and smiled at him. "You always know how to make me feel better. I love you Great One," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a long amorous embrace. She was already beginning to feel the problems and memories with her family fade away.

"Come on, let the Rock take you to the Bottom Ari. Rock Bottom," he added. It was time to unwind and let loose.

**The Bottom**

The Rock led Ari into his favorite bar/drink hangout later that crisp Thursday night, after a long day of working out, training with the Rock to get better control of her powers, and of course, causing a little mischief by robbing an entire shipment of pies from the guidare pie factory.

"You ready to unwind Ari? The Rock says you're about to have a great time tonight," the Brahma Bull smirked, as Ari raised an eyebrow with a weary smile on her face. "Alright Rocky if you say so," she responded. After walking into the bar, they approached the counter where a man of tremendous girth stood before them, with imposing muscles. The size completely threw Ari off guard.

"Hey Mark, how's it going? This is the Rock's Italiana girlfriend Arianna. Ari, this is the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry." Ari slowly shook the big man's hand as he nodded at her with a big grin.

"You're not going to roast me over a fire and eat me like a chicken wing with some sweet sugared drink are you?" she innocently asked, and Henry burst out laughing.

"So Rock, you been teaching her some of your jokes huh? I'll have to remember that when clearing your tab next time," he said as the Rock chuckled.

"Don't get mad just because she verbally laid the smackdown on your large candy ass," the Rock commented, as Henry laughed some more while Ari looked on in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked, completely confused at what was going on.

"Don't worry Ari, you're good. Just keep Shades here out of trouble," Henry joked in a jovial manner. Ari nodded her head at the big man. "You got it Mark," she affirmed.

"You're still full of monkey crap," Rock retorted as they all laughed and the powerful duo made their way down the stairs into the bar's basement where it was very dark.

The mood in the bar's basement was very relaxed to say the least. There were a few guys that were sitting back in their seats smoking cigars. A couple of others were having a ton of drinks, varying from rum and ale to red wine. Ari immediately jumped for joy at the sight of these drinks, and quickly raced down the steps and into the room quickly grabbing a couple of drinks that were being served. "Damn, slow your damn role harbinger!" the Rock said, finally catching up to his Italian girlfriend. The young girl was immediately whisking away different types of drinks, but she immediately found one in particular she couldn't get enough of: bourbon.

Ari quickly downed glass after glass, and with no signs of slowing down, it seemed like she could go for the rest of the night. The Rock's peaked curiosity in her actions were interrupted when a cold hand touched upon his shoulder. The Great One quickly brushed it off and turned around, ready for a quick retort and fight if it had to come to that. The sight he saw though was a welcome...and unwelcome sight.

"Well damn, if the Rock knew that you were showing your ugly mug here tonight, the Rock says he wouldn't have even bothered coming out tonight," he quipped slightly grinning. The bald, slightly shorter man that stood before him slightly grinned at him back.

"Says you, ya mealie mouth bastard. Stone Cold was just coming out tonight to relax and knock back a couple of cold brews with the fellas, but I guess I just might have to open up a can of whoopass on you as well," Austin said, making the Rock shake his head in laughter.

"Says you jabroni. Maybe after the Rock is done whooping your monkey ass all over Milano, they'll have room to check you in to the Smackdown Hotel right down the road there. Do you smell what the Rock is cooking?"

"No, I don't smell what the Rock is cooking because it smells like a big pile of crap. Try flushing yourself down the commode, and if you do that, Stone Cold might just start giving a damn about ya," he flashed a toothy grin that the Rock sarcastically acknowledged.

"Mr. Elemental himself," the Rock said, readjusting the bull belt on his pants. "Been a long time," he said.

"Mr. Electricity himself," Austin responded, while adjusting the skull belt on his pants. "Damn right it's been a while. While your dumb ass was off running all over Samoa and Italy doing who knows what, Stone Cold Steve Austin was whooping ass on all planes, realms, and every other damn world you can pull out your damn ass," he said, picking up a couple darts, setting one on fire and tossing it at the dart board.

"You handle your business and the Rock handles his jabroni. There's a reason the Rock is the Great One and not you. You may be the elemental, but the Rock will still whoop that bald headed candy ass anytime and anyplace," the Rock said, a glare glistening over his eyes and the Texas Rattlesnake immediately took notice. Rock picked up a dart, charged it with electricity and threw the dart at the board, landing in the same spot Austin's did.

"Alright you dumb sumbitch, so let Stone Cold ask you something. If your so-called girlfriend over there is supposed to be protected, then why are you protecting her? That's the elemental's damn job, not the Great One. That should be Stone Cold Steve Austin downing beers and alcohol with that girl. Hell, that girl is only 21 and she's making you look like a lumbering chump when it comes to cutting back and having fun. She's probably homeless thanks to your dumbass too, isn't she?"

"The Rock says Arianna is in very capable hands, so how about the Rock takes the rest of these darts, sharpens the points, turns them sideways, and sticks them all straight up your candy ass!"

Austin wasn't fazed at all. "You got some nerve huh? You gonna stab me with those darts? What? Them darts? I said them darts. What?"

As the two "friendly rivals" continued to trade verbal threats with each other, Ari continued to watch from the sidelines, very intrigued by the words the two men were exchanging. What the hell was an elemental? Was it something that the Rock knew about and didn't tell her? Was it even detrimental to her? She definitely wanted to know, and if anyone knew Arianna, she wasn't going to be turned away.

Making her way over to the two, she couldn't have had worse timing. The Rock and Stone Cold had begun to brawl, trading stiff shots with each other, and using their environment to their advantage, started destroying everything in sight. Ari had to duck and dive out of the way multiple times just to avoid being hit by foreign objects.

"Knock it off guys! We're all trying to have fun here!" she yelled, but to no avail. The Rock picked up a steel chair from nearby, and tried to aim for Austin, but the Rattlesnake ducked out of the way at the last moment, and the next thing Ari knew, her vision was fading to black and she hit the ground in unconsciousness.

"Well, why the hell did you do that you dumb sumbitch? You just knocked out your own girlfriend! Some protector you are, ya bastard," Austin said, running his mouth. The Rock immediately delivered an electrifying slap to his face.

"Know your role and shut your damn mouth! That was your fucking fault!" he ran over to check on Ari's pulse, to see if she was okay. "Shit," he said, as Austin shook his head in amusement.

His ears perked up though, when he saw quite a few more people beginning to leave the Bottom and with that, Austin turned his attention towards the entrance to see a short slim figure of a woman with two men by her side strolling into the hangout.

"Who the hell are you and what do you and your two boyfriends want?" Austin asked demandingly. The slim figure of a woman just laughed and took her head off of her head, revealing herself to be Layla.

"You don't remember me Steve? I'm hurt," she feigned, making him snarl and spit at her feet. "Anyway, I'm not here for your hide, I'm here for hers," she said, pointing to the prone body of the harbinger Arianna. "And since you guys have already done the hard part, I'll be taking her away. By force, if necessary. Big Show, Del Rio, go get her," she snapped her fingers, and the two men were about to move in on them.

"Holy shit..."

**There you go, a cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay, just been taking care of some things, but expect to see some more work from me coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**-Ronnie**


	8. Cleaning House

Alright guys, trying to squeeze this chapter in since I finally have an off day from work! Seriously, being a travel agent has its perks, but I'm tired as hell sometimes, haha. Anyways, let's jump right into chapter 8 of 9 AM In Italy! To the brawl we go!

Chapter 8: Cleaning House

Layla smirked at the two men standing before her. The so called Great One and Elemental, who were designated to protect the harbinger Arianna no matter what the cost was, and here they were, barking at each other like two rabid, rival dogs.

"You see what you did to poor Ari? Now that girl's gonna have a concussion for months! Some aim ya got there Rocky," Austin said, making an angry face towards the Rock, who glared back.

"Austin, you got in her damn way and pulled her in front of you. How the hell was the Rock supposed to hit you if you pull Ari in front of you? Candy ass jabroni," the Great One snarled. Austin shook his head at his rival's cockiness.

"You never cease to amaze me at how much arrogance you exude. Maybe Stone Cold Steve Austin should stomp the crap out of ya, and walk it dry just to see how much your bitch ass cries. Then Ari can watch and laugh at what a crybaby the Great One really is," Austin said, a trollish grin appearing on the Texan's face. He liked to press the cocky man's buttons.

"So is that the route we're really going here Austin? You trying to disrespect the Rock or impress Ari?" Rock asked, as Austin glanced over to the prone body of a knocked out Arianna. "The Rock says he's seen the way that you look at her, and she's one hell of a woman isn't she? Well it's a good thing that the Rock has her. Don't forget that the Rock gets more pie from her than your candy ass gets in a lifetime," he said grinned.

Austin simply smirked. "Well quite frankly, Stone Cold prefers pie anyway, and now that ya pissed off Stone Cold Steve Austin, he's gonna whoop your ass-" before Austin could make a move towards the Rock, a loud whistle sounded off from the crafty Western witch Layla, making her presence felt.

"Okay boys, I think that's enough machoism from you two. You're making me so bored and tired, and I only have so much time that I can spend in this filthy dump that you call a bar," she said, fawning herself. "I need Ari, and I need my friend now. So Alberto and Show, would you be so kind as to take these two big egotists out of my way..."

Del Rio pulled out a conquistador sword while Big Show clamped his fists together, both with grinning faces increasing a mile wide. "We're going to teach you what happens when you steal things that don't belong to you perro," Del Rio said, glaring at the Great One. He ran forward, slashing at the Rock before the Rock began dodging.

"Whoa whoa easy chico! The Rock didn't steal Ari from you; she left your Spanish chihuahua candy ass of her own free will!" the Rock joked, as he kept dodging Alberto's constant slash attacks. Eventually, the Mexican Aristocrat launched his sword straight towards the Rock's chest, just narrowly missing him.

The Rock, surprised by Alberto's aim, quickly snapped his fingers to create a light flash, temporarily blinding Del Rio, as he began running in each and every way but the Rock's, the Great One laughing at what a jackass Del Rio was making of himself.

Meanwhile, the Big Show stood over Austin, trying to intimidate the Texas Rattlesnake with his impressive height, towering over him like a molehill of doom. "Are you afraid Austin? Because you should be," the giant warned the beer brawler as Austin simply shook his head and laughed.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? Who the hell writes this bullshit? Stone Cold ain't scared of you! That is a nice haircut you got there though, so allow Stone Cold to treat you to a drink," Austin said, before reaching behind him and grabbing a beer bottle and smashing it upside the Big Show's head.

With the giant stunned, Austin began to let loose with different variations of lefts and rights, socking it to him. After delivering the Stone Cold Stunner to Big Show, the giant went flying over the counter. The Texas Rattlesnake wasn't done however. Pulling out all of the corks in the barrels, Austin let all the rum, beer, and any other type of alcohol all pour onto the floor, Show being dripped into it. Rubbing his hands together, fire launched from the Rattlesnake's hands towards the alcohol, and everything began to set on fire.

Show began to feel his skin searing, and with the burn now on, the giant leaped up in pain screaming. "Ahhhhhh! What the hell is this!" He was so busy screaming that he ran right into the Rock, who delivered unto the giant a thunderous Rock Bottom, with added electricity to mix with the fire for an extra burn. The Rock grabbed Big Show and tossed him right through the window. "If you smell what the Rock is cooking beeyotch!" the Rock said, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey Rocky, if you're done saying all your catchphrases, we have to get Layla. Forgot about her British ass," Austin said as the Rock cursed silently to himself. They looked over to the front entrance to see the crafty witch Layla making a beeline for the exit with Ari being carried on her shoulders.

"Get that candy ass!" Rock yelled, and right before Layla jumped through the exit, Austin set up a wall of fire, making the witch fall backwards and drop Ari. The two towered over the fallen Layla as she nervously stared up at the two, dead intent written all over their faces.

"You wanna know what the most dangerous thing about rabid dogs is Layla?" the Rock asked, quirking his infamous eyebrow as Austin continued.

"Whenever two rabid dogs get on the same page, they form a pack and decide to take a bite out of somebody's ass," Austin warned, crossing his arms as Rock picked up after that.

"And quite frankly, you little jabroni, the Rock says you've overstayed your welcome at the Bottom, so allow the Rock to show you out of the Bottom, courtesy of the Rock Bottom of course." Stone Cold rolled his eyes as the Rock picked up Layla, and without a second thought, gave Layla a Rock Bottom, and Austin threw her out.

The two rivals didn't have time to celebrate as the enraged Del Rio came bum rushing toward them with his conquistador sword, enabled to once again see.

"Ole!" the Rock and Stone Cold randomly said, and held out their foot, as Del Rio tripped tremendously, and fell right down the steps and out the building.

"Good riddance," the Rock said, dusting his hands off before glaring at Austin once more. "Austin, the Rock says don't you ever get involved with the Rock's business again, and that includes Arianna," he warned, snarling a bit. Austin just shook his head at the Brahma Bull and laughed.

"That fight was just as much my business as it was yours, and quite frankly I could give a damn less what you want me involved in. Stone Cold does what he wants when he wants. If he really wanted your Italian girlfriend, he would just take her by force then," Austin retorted. As he tried to walk away, the Rock spun him around, and eyed him straight in the face.

"You watch what you say, or those words that you're barking will end up getting shoved up your bald headed candy ass, you understand that?" the Rock questioned with a deadly intent glare on his face. Laughing, Austin retaliated by giving the Rock the double bird, and sauntered off without a glance back.

The Rock sighed to himself as he surveyed the damage that was done to this bar. He could definitely count this as another bar that he was definitely not going to be welcomed into, as always. Mark Henry walked into the room, and the look on his face and eyes were just screaming. "Who the hell messed up my fucking bar?! Which one of you fools is going to pay for this shit!?" the strongman questioned.

The Rock quickly thought up a reason. "That Spanish bastard down the street ruined your bar Mark. The Rock tried to stop him, but apparently he was wailing some type of matador cape around screaming 'Ole!' or something like that," the Rock mustered up. Luckily, that excuse alone was enough as Mark Henry bought into it.

"Is that so? Well, we'll see what happens if he ever decides to show his face again, I'm gonna rip him apart and induct his ass into the hall of Pain!" Mark roared as Rock hesitantly watched Mark rip apart a barrel, before stalking back off into another room.

As he left, Ari began to stir and her eyes began to flutter open as the colors started to come back to her eyes. Ari looked at the Rock, who was studying her looks, legitimately worried about the woman he had come to deeply care about.

"Wake your ass up Ari, before the Rock zaps you," he muttered under his breath, but Ari was still able to catch it. She apparently smirked at his rather rude comments towards her.

"You're so rude that it's funny, you know that right?" she said, slightly laughing as she rubbed her head. "I'm fine though, thank you for asking," she teased, making the Rock groan. "The Rock was totally about to ask you that next, but I'm glad to know that you're feeling better after that chairshot," he finished, before helping the harbinger to her feet.

"So why did you hit me with a chair? This isn't hardcore pro wrestling you know," she said, rubbing her head at the bump that was on the side of her forehead. "Ouch!" she said, holding her stomach, though the Rock wasn't looking.

"You alright Ari? The Rock says it sounds like either it's at that time of the month for you or you've got a case of really bad gas," he said, making Mark Henry in the other room snort and laugh. "Sorry, couldn't help it!" Mark laughed, before getting back to work.

"I'm fine Rocky," she said, shooting death glares at him, albeit while holding her stomach when he had his back turned. Something was kicking in there alright. But could she be feeling the aftereffects and consequences of what had transpired several nights ago? Certainly nothing was wrong with her right? Maybe a talk with her best friend Eve would help clear a couple of things up and help her get some much needed clarity into her mind. Eve wasn't exactly smarter than the average bear, but she was a true friend and right now, that's what Ari needed, and not somebody like Layla, a backstabbing witch, though Ari had no problem switching that W in for a B.

**Dark Alleyway**

"That stupid bitch! Those two stupid rabid dogs! These stupid henchmen! I swear if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself," Layla scowled as she opened up one of her books from a hidden safe in the alleyway wall, looking up something so sinister and dark, that not even she would be able to control it.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and right now, it was a desperate time. She needed to get to Ari and use her powers for her own witch bloodline, to restore members of her clan; to remove the curse placed into her family's blood by the Immortal himself. In order to ensure that this spell had worked, it required a certain amount of innocent bloodshed, provided of course by innocent people.

That was when it hit Layla directly in the head. It was time to go and pay Arianna's family a visit. After all, they loved having visitors over, and who better to tell them how their runaway daughter was doing than a "friend" right?"

**Well, there's chapter 8 so I hoped you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 9 as Ari and Eve have a much needed talk and Layla the wicked witch goes to pay Ari's family a visit. And what will the Rock do? All in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**PS: You haven't seen the last of Stone Cold Steve Austin either!**

**-Ronnie**


End file.
